


Hijack Smut Week 2013

by Darkanny



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dominant Hiccup, Dominant Jack, First Time, Hijack, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, So many tags, So much smut, Threesome - M/M/M, did I mention smut?, hijaccup, just a bunch of porn, masturbation monday, smut week, some kind of toy-fucking, two cups one jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkanny/pseuds/Darkanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijack smut week 2013, basically? porn, so much porn. Days 1 to 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

The glow of the TV gave the room a soft green hue, the forests from Eragon lightening the flat screen mounted on the wall. A pale hand petted absentmindedly the auburn tresses of the smaller boy cuddled next to him in the Queen bed of the room, his chest slowly breathing in and out, serving as a warm, comfy pillow for the freckled teen in the green pajamas.

"Jack! We're leaving" shouted the voice of a woman in the first floor, an excited shrill of laughter coming from what sounded like a little girl.

Jack half-seated in his place, mindful of not moving the other out of his place "Alright, have fun Emma!" his little sister was going to a big birthday party, especially excited by the fact this one was at night, something very rare for kids their age, and the parents had agreed on the condition of them being there, so Jack would have the house for himself for a good four hours or until the little ball of energy that was his sister felt tird enough to go back home.

The door closed downstairs and the white head of hair settled itself back against the pillows, shuffling a bit to lay lightly on his side so he could use the head over his chest as a pillow as well.

A sigh blew the fabric of his shirt "Wish I had as much energy as her" a sleepy voice rumbled against his ribcage, making him chuckle in return.

"You've been awake for almost three days on a row, Hic, don't give me that" Jack felt Hiccup smile against him, and nuzzle his head against the cold hand on his hair. They have bunked up at Jack's house for the last three days, fueled by nothing more than sandwiches, sugary black coffee and the need to pass the upcoming finals. It would've taken less, but Jack wasn't known to understand hard subjects in a few days, so what Hiccup had managed to do with calculum, physics and biology counted as enough a feature to earn them (him) a well deserved day dedicated only to laze around and have decent food. Now they were in Jack's room, curled against each other under the fluffy blankets, watching the movie Jack had taken at random from the stash (Hiccup had been thrilled at the idea of dragons but, he said, it was a pity the books were just so much better).

Feeling the weight of spending so much time awake, both of them were almost falling asleep, but their stubborness managed to get their eyes half opened and focused in the story. The soft smell of mint reached the brunet's nose, and he remembered the long shower Jack had taken while Hiccup put all their books and materials away, and the bottle of scented shampoo he had seen in the teen's personal bathroom when he used it afterwards to clean himself as well (he was more inclined to use hazelnut, a small bottle of the product in the bag he'd filled with what Jack called 'sleepover supplies'). Raising his head towards the smell, his face brushed against the pale neck using him as support, where the scent was just as strong .

Jack laughed at the way Hiccup nuzzled his neck, like a kitten trying to find the smallest place possible to hide and sleep. Lowering his own head, he brushed his lips against the boy's forehead, depositing small kisses down the side of his face and over every freckle he could reach without snapping his neck from the position. Although it didn't matter after Hiccup decided to turn his body fully, laying on his stomach and stretching his neck up to bury himself further into the warm crook of Jack's neck, returning every little kiss he received as well.

Both had started to giggle (they were alone, who cared about stupid girly giggles), the ticklish sensation too much for their overly relaxed bodies. Hiccup wiggled his left arm from under Jack and the one curled against his chest, and wound them loosely around the neck of his boyfriend, pushing himself forward with all the strenght he could muster from his laying position, and moved his mouth from the pale neck up his jawline, following an intermitent invisible line along the bone structure, reaching his cheek to repeat the treatement to the almost invisible freckles near his nose, to finally stop hovering over the smiling lips of the teen, not having time to decide otherwise when Jack closed the distance and kissed him softly.

Hiccup hummed in the middle of the kiss, the cold hand slowly rubbing up and down his back making him shiver in a non-uncomfortable at all way. He felt the hand in his hair twitch and the fingers dig lightly into his scalp, little waves of electricity shooting down his spine at the light tug, a whine escaping from his throat. Jack chuckled against his mouth, repeating the actions again and again, until Hiccup was squirming, trying to push his head more into the wonderful hand, and at the same time trying to get him to stop so he could stop the embarrasing sounds coming from his throat.

The hand finally stoped, a mixture between a happy sigh and an annoyed whine forming a weird kind of growl from the brunet, but it was quickly quelled by the feel of something warm and wet proding against his lips. Without thinking, his mouth opened, giving access to the intruding tongue into his mouth, the sudden movement causing his whole body to jump and his eyes to open (When had he closed them?), even if the action wasn't uncommon for them, it was a weird feeling being as tucked out as he was. His arms straightened, proping him up and over into Jack, his body finding a more comfortable position completely laid over his chest, legs intertwining with the ones clad in the blue pajamas.

Jack's arms found his way around the boy's waist, holding him more firmly against his body and up near his face, eyes half-lidded and watching the green eyes right in front of his haze over slowly, eyelids fighting to stay the smallest sliver open to stare back at the icy blue ones twinkling in his direction. Hiccup's eyes opened fully, however, when the same hands holding his waist travelled down suddenly, a gasp leaving him at the squeeze to his rump.

Hiccup snapped his neck back, separating himself from Jack to stare accusingly at him, the boy's response a smirk and a chuckle, added to another squeeze a bit stronger. "Oops" Jack's voice was the slightest bit hoarse, the single word uttered with an even deeper tone than usual, and Hiccup had to hide his face back in the strong neck in front of him to conceal the shiver running back up his spine to his face, making him bite his lower lip to stop himself from keening.

The sudden movement of Jack's body under him took him by surprise and didn't give him time to think, the fairly stronger boy turning him around onto his back over the matress, perching himself on top this time, face coming down to nip at the thin, long neck exposed due to the bouncing effect from the springs. A small moan managed to slip between his crooked teeth, hands holding Jack's shoulders, undecided between pushing him away or pulling him closer. He did the latter after feeling long fingers grip his hips gently over the fabric now threatening to slid down with all the movement.

"Jack..." The mentioned breathed over the small wet spot his mouth had left right under his left ear, nipping the lobe in response to the throaty exhale ruffling his white hair.

"You sure you don't have energy right now?" Jack murmured next to his ear, his hand moving slowly, half touching the fabric of his underwear peeping over the edge of his pants, half grazing the tan skin of his lower abdomen, the cold hands somehow scalding over the dust of freckles mapping over it. "Don't know about you, but I'm having so much fun right now"

His voice echoed in the quiet room, the movie having ended at some point during the whole affair, leaving the place illuminated with the electric blue of the DVD main screen, the light blocked by Jack's body and surrounding him in a way it accentuated the wild spikes of his hair and the shimmering blue of his eyes. Hiccup moved his fingers on Jack shoulders, softly massaging the muscles and relaxing them enough to make his arms falter and his body drop a few inches, chests heaving against each other although not completely touching.

Trusting his legs to hold him straight, Jack moved his hands away from his perch, away from the bony hips and up and under the soft fabric of the green top, slowly, almost questioningly gracing his sides along the slight curve of his waist and over his chest. Jack had always marveled at how Hiccup's chest was smooth and even, contrary to the general idea of him being all jutting out bones and skin, and a rush of glee flowed through him at the thought he was possiby the only one who knew otherwise, by mere personal experience.

Blue eyes stared at green ones, a glint of worry in them, silently asking him if he should, if he could continue with the path he was steadely rushing forward to, ready to stop if somehow the smaller boy was the tiniest bit uncomfortable, unsure, heck, if he wanted to stop and just sleep the next two days away he would turn back to his spot and will his 'enthusiasm' away.

A few seconds in silence, and the warm hands in his shoulders slid up to his jaw, tenderly moving his face forward into a slow, languid kiss, the brunet moving his head along to deepen it in his positiong against the pillows. Just as slow as he went he ended it, trying to take in as much of the lingering touch as possible, his eyes glazed over and half lidded once again, staring lovingly at Jack's own misted expression.

"Go on" The soft whisper shot warmth down Jack's limbs and up his neck, a not so small part of it going down and fueling his hands to start wandering over skin again, his body rocking at the same rythm his hands had stuck to, rubbing the skin from warm to hot to trembling, his forearms moving the tiniest bit upwards with each stroke, pushing the top slowly over Hiccup's chest, revealing a map of freckles slightly paler than the rest of exposed skin, his stomach pleasantly trembling under the feathery touch of Jack's pale hands.  
Removing the clothing the rest of the way, Jack threw it away with a quick twist of the hand, stopping afterwards to just take in the wonderful sight of his bare boyfrined, skin flushed all over from face to navel, chest and stomach heaving in need of air, eyes practically closed, with only the tiniest bit of color shining through long lashes, hands thrown haphazardly besides his head after dropping from Jack's shoulders.

Jack dove in, latching onto one of the perk nubs practically screaming for attention, Hiccup's back arching off the matress at the sudden movement, a groan his only response to the wet warmth surrounding him. Jack had redirected his left hand down, and was now...tickling him out of all things, softly twirling his fingers over his stomach and grinning at the way Hiccup's body writhed trying to decide if he should laugh or cry at the combined sensations.

He did none, however, instead deciding two could play that game. He leaned forward, lifting his upper back from the pillows and biting rather hard into Jack's shoulder, not enough to draw blood, but enough to make Jack respond with a bite of his own, the sharp feeling of being bitten back making Hiccup's stomach clench and the tickling to feel just the more awful (In a way, sort of, it was actually kind of nice, given the situation).

Hiccup muttered something about 'unfair', and managed to slip his own hands under Jack's shirt, much quickly getting it off of the way, but instead of throwing it away, he brought it up to surround Jack's neck and push him up towards his face to stay eye-leveled again. "Are you going to do something at all or can I fall asleep at once" The words were uttered in a hushed tone, every single ounce of drowzyness that might have tainted them once now replaced by the roughness of a throat that had been taking in air way too fast.

Jack smirked and pecked him quickly. "Alright, alright, don't get your panties on a twist, I'll get to it...eventually" Before any sort of protest could come from the brunet, Jack ducked his head to free himself from the hold of his own shirt, sliding down again to his belly, nipping all around the navel and trailing further down. His fingers slipped under the waistband of both Hiccup's pants and boxers, dragging them down together and trailing the lenght of his left leg as he slided them down and off. He stopped momentarily to kiss the scarred skin of the lump that was left of the leg, the metal prosthetic laying against the dresser at the other side of the room after being strapped on practically the whole time they were up and about as well.

Hiccup whined, not really being able to feel the caressing touch due to the dead nerve ends under his knee was one of the few things that made him feel helpless, but he wouldn't let that bother him when with Jack, the only moments when he felt like being whole, the handicapness as superfluous as to why his boyfriend's hair had turned white naturally along his teen years, little abnormalities that just made them the better together.

Now completely bare, Hiccup couldn't help the wayhis legs retreated to curl over his abdomen, no matter how many times they've seen each other like this, years of being ignored for his scrawny complexion having left their mark over his self-steem. Jack gently massaged his knees and right calf, leaning over the barrier to kiss Hiccup's forehead over the bangs. "It's alright, you're perfect, okay?" Sometimes he didn't want to believe him, but Hiccup had to admit that it was nice being told how much someone actually liked his appearance, and he just laid there, drinking in every little compliment or kind word Jack would mutter against his skin , never stopping the movement of his hands around his body, slowly ebbing away every fear and replacing it with a warm sense of belonging.

Slowly, Jack managed to get the freckled legs to open, first pulling them down straight against the bed, then bending them up again, this time to a proper position so he could spread them just enough to expose Hiccup only to him, as if someone could be lurking around to watch and Jack was just that paranoid with his Hiccup so why the fuck not.

The fact that this wasn't the first time they've gotten this far didn't stop Hiccup's gasp when a hot, wet intruder paved its way along his lenght, slowly mapping the path that way too many times had been cursed, cold hands firmly holdnig the back of his knees to prevent them from closing, only allowing them to tremble and jerk violently in response to the feeling.

"Oh go-ods" Hiccup choked on his own words, which were a miracle could be uttered at this point, especially when Jack had changed form just licking his member to a combination of stroking and mouthing, an especially wicked chuckle adding vibrations to the mix when Hiccup's hand wound itself in the mop of white hair, not really pushing him forward but more like a 'good job' pat, fingers weaving through the spiky strands in rythm with the mouth of their owner. The almost tender caress turning into a nearly painful grasp the moment Jack decided it was a good moment as any to just go the whole way and took the flesh into his mouth completely in one go.

The bed bounced with each bob of his head, Hiccup's body too lax to prove any sort of resistance against the movement, soft moaning resounding in chorus with the sounds Jack would make (on purpose, the little rat) every time the tip would touch the back of his throat. A couple more times and Jack released him, blowing a cold breeze over the slicked skin, drawing a whimper from the brunet.

They stopped. Usually after reaching this point Hiccup would return the favor and both would just finish each other off, and they would take a shower or go to sleep, to tired to move anymore, but the funny thing was that at this precise moment, when they should be fainting in their places out of pure tiredness, both seemed to be more awake than they've been even before deciding that books ruled over sleep. What would they do now? Hiccup could just do his part and they could try to go back to sleep, but it was as if a reserve generator had been activated within them, and it could not be stopped until...until what?

"Hic" Jack called him, moving almost tentatively to lay on all fours over him, his own clother erect member brushing over Hiccup's, causing them both to shudder. Hiccup lazily brought his hands up to hold Jack's face, the phantom of a smile over his face, compelling him to say what he already suspected he wanted to say. "I don't...know...if you feel ready yet but...I thought that maybe I could, we could maybe...go all the way now?" He flinched after finishing, waiting for words of rejection to answer him, 'I don't feel like doing that yet', 'I'm scared', 'can we try next time?', or even the one that scared him the most: 'I don't think I want to do this with you'. Oh god, Jack wanted to bang his head against the wall, stupid, stupid, stu-

Soft lips enveloping his awoke him from his thoughts, legs wrapping around his hips and pushing further down, the contact of fevered skin making them moan in each other's mouth. Hiccup separated from him to a hair's distance to speak again. "I think now's good as it'll ever be, don't you?" He trailed his hands over Jack's shoulders and down his chest, trying to reinforce his answer with body language. Yes, he wanted to, yes, right now, in this empty house, with the screen still on and wasting electricity, with Jack still wearing his fluffy blue pajama pants and his snowflake printed underwear. In fact, you know what, no, that last part had to go. 

Sitting himself straight, Hiccup slided his hand down Jack's waist, stretching his arms as far as possible to slide the bothering clothing out of the way, but damn his arms, he   
couldn't past mid-tight from his position. Jack laughed and stood from the bed to properly shake the offending pieces of fabric off, grinning at the dumbfounded expression Hiccup would always make when Jack got naked, no matter how many times he'd seen him. Taking advantage of his frozen little partner, Jack slid to sit behind him, pale chest against dotted back, legs closing around bony hips in a craddle of sorts. The thing Jack loved about this position was that he had complete access to every last piece of Hiccup he could reach, which were all of them. Snaking his arms around the waist in front of him, Jack rubbed Hiccup's stomach a few times before going down, grabbing the still stiff cock and expertly stroking up and down, the movement helped by the rhythmic swaying of hips Hiccup couldn't help doing. His other hand had wandered up, toying with the nipple that still hadn't gotten any attention, working it to a perk nub before going up still, index and middle fingers hooking carefully on Hiccup's mouth, gently opening it to work them against his tongue and at the same time let the moans Hiccup wanted to hold in out.

Jack couldn't help but hump him a little, the jerking movements and rather lewd noises from the brunet working him up faster than anything has ever done, his whole body drapping over the tanned back that turned the movement of his hips in a full-body sway that did nothing but make Hiccup move better against his hand. A grip around his neck brought Jack's face down and flush against Hiccup's neck, the message clear as Jack rolled his tongue over the expanse of soft skin and received a mewl in response, shivers running incesantly down the brunet's spine and making his hips jerk roughly.

At some point Jack felt Hiccup's hips move in a different way, with purpose rather than following the flow, and he noticed Hic was trying to get the hand stroking him to go lower down. Jack could feel Hiccup's pulse accelerate against his mouth, skin flushed red in a mixture of embarrasment and want, and Jack could only obligue and pump the shaft in his hands a couple more times before sliding his hand down, stroking over the perineum and sliding between his cheeks to rach his goal. Rather than stay there, Jack moved his hand back up to the small patch of skin between the sack and anus, there being a sensible point that was sure to work with his plans. It did.

Meanwhile, the fingers located in Hiccup's mouth, now throughly wet with saliva, took the place of sliding towards the puckered entrance, the slickness making it far easier to slide around the outer edge, replacing kinda poorly what could have been a better lubricant, but this has come from nowhere, so improvisation was needed. Hiccup was panting now, his mouth free to at least not hurt his jaw for being so open for so long, saliva dribbling down his chin towards his chest, following the whole path Jack's hand had taken to its actual position.

Jack's finger poked his entrance slightly, slowly getting him used to the idea of actually having something opening its way in him, gentle jabs introducing the tip of the finger a   
milimeter more each time. Jack felt the way Hiccup's muscles fought between the natural impulse to clench and pry the intruder away, and the brunet's own will trying to relax and just let it happen, the latter gaining a great advantage when Jack's other hand came up to stroke the now leaking member, the rush of pleasure relaxing whatever muscle had tensed up in the process.

"Do it at once, d-dammit" Hiccup panted, proping himself up and slightly hovering above the matress so Jack's hand could be at a better angle, his hips coming down jerkily to try and take it in at once, but a twinge of nervousness stopped him from actually accomplishing anything. Jack nipped at his shoulder, holding him by the waist in the place he was in, before slowly pushing the finger in in one go, making sure to not hurt him with the precarious way he did so.

Hiccup cried out, it feeling more like an uncomfortable pressure than actual pain, and had to take a few breaths in between before giving the okay so Jack could start slowly thrusting it in and out, adding speed each time Hiccup's whines would turn to gasps or even a few soft moaning, until finally his hand was working him so fast the brunet didn't notice the second finger worming his way in as well, but he did notice the third, breath hitching and body jumping in place before slumping down again, already used to the weird, needle-like sensation that spread like ice down his legs.

"Jack I-I think I'm ready" Hiccup said, turning his head to look at Jack in the eyes, even if his own watery ones kind of took effect from the statement.

Jack snorted. "Y'know, every time I imagine this going down (Hiccup glared at him), usually I'm the one getting pushy"

"Jackson Overland if you keep me like this a minute more I'll personally make sure to drown you in a lake so cold your body will froze and sink to the bottom where no one will ever find you"

"Wow, someone's really desperate"

"JACK!"

"Okay, okay, just let me-" Jack pried his hands and body away from Hiccup, crawling around him to settle back between the brunet's legs. "Hey, joking aside, are you sure you're ready?" The concern in his voice made Hiccup chuckle.

"Yeah, I'm sure, go ahead" He paused to bite his lip in thought. "Although...go slow, anyway, please?"

Jack nodded dutyfully, leaning forward to kiss him slowly, his hands holding his hips firmly as he slowly worked his way in, his mouth swallowing the pitched keen Hiccup made from being breached. Jack stopped for a moment, letting him catch his breath before getting a better grip on his hips to continue. It was a while before skin touched skin, hips flush against each other, Hiccup's ragged breath the only sound in the room. Jack brought his hand up to wipe away the small tears trickling down the freckled cheeks, his mouth as well depositing a loving kiss over Hiccup's own swollen ones from biting on them so hard.

Every movement stopped, only their chests rising and falling with the effort of getting a hold of themselves and their hands slowly caressing each other. Hiccup inhaled deeply and sighed heavily, all his form slumping down and Jack could feel his muscles relaxing around him, which he took as a cue to rock slightly in place, and upon receiving nothing apart from a ragged exhale he decided it was now or never. "Hey Hic"

"Hmm?" The brunet seemed almost too relaxed to focus in anything, and Jack chuckled in his ear.

"I love you"

Hiccup gasped when the feeling of fullness changed to emptyness, just to be filled once again, and again, and again. He let out a high-pitched noise, only just realising he was moaning, the heat spreading all over his body, from the crown of his head to the tip of his toes, added to the rocking motion of their bodies and the bed making the (embarrasing) sounds come out way more easyly than he'd like. It still stung, but the fact that Jack was for some inhuman reason as cold as ice every single day had made him used to the feeling of being puntured by cold, which wasn't so different from the feeling now rendering his legs completely useless against the firm hold Jack had in them. 

Mustering strenght from gods-know-where he managed to grap his arms tightly around Jack's neck, holding onto him for dear life as more sounds spilled from his mouth.  
Jack was in heaven. Seriously, if Hiccup kept his threat and decided to drown him after this he'd die happy. The brunet was warm and oh so tight, don't confuse, Jack was a first timer as well so no way in knowing if this felt better than with someone else, but themere fact that it was happening, with the boy he loved, oh man, it was a miracle he wasn't done already. He grunted in response to every groan and moan, any other sound he could muster up swalloed down to keep his breath and push just a bit harder, a bit faster   
agains the tan skin against his own.

Maneuvering his hips, Jack proved around, trying to find just the perfect angle when a sudden scream tugged a smirk from his lips and, accomodating the other teen slightly, he thrusted with all the energy he could into the bundle of nerves, making Hiccup rock his hips back, searching for more of that awfully sweet friction. Jack yelped when a sudden shift in weight propped him backwards, his arms shooting out to hold him seated on the matress when the brunet decided to take a more active role and seated himself over the older's lap, grinding down and holding his head against the crook of Jack's neck, panting heavily against flushed skin.

Jack accomodated his legs so his knees would serve as support for the other, somehow managing to hold their whole weight combined with one hand propping them up, the other softly ruffling the damp strands of auburn air tickling his cheek. He groaned when Hiccup deemed it good enough a moment to start slowly rising and falling, legs flat against the bed and using mostly his dotted tights to lift his body up and against Jack's abdomen as well, the friction of the hard muscles against his member making the electric feeling rush faster down his spine (and he knew about 'electric', a small incident with a thunderstorm and him holding a metal bucket in the garden, why he was still alive was still a mystery).

Finally it became obvious none of them could hold themselves any longer, Jack lowering his hand from Hiccup's hair to his cock, pumping him with quick motions and twists of the   
wrist, Hiccup moaning higher and higher by the second, until he choked on his own breath and bit down hard on Jack's shoulder, stiffling the yell that anounced him reaching his peak, white soon covering both their abdomens. Jack pushed him back flat against the bed, thrusting one, two, three times before he groaned and came as well, his member twitching inside his boyfriend after releasing his own load.

Jack sighed and slumped his head on Hiccup's chest, hugging the brunet tightly and humming as soft hands came to trace random patterns over his back. "I'm gonna take one of your blogger kirks and say, I can't even"

Hiccup giggled "Totally zero cans" He sighed happily against Jack's forehead. "I don't think I'll be able to move tomorrow...at all"

"Well, what did you expect, I'm just that awesome" His grin was swipped off his face with a clean hit of a pillow, only to be replaced with a loud, almost barking laugh. "Hey! No fair, I can't take one, they're all under your head"

Hiccup snorted and pulled the blanket from the place where it had fallen to the floor when the whole ordeal started, and pulled it over them, making Jack move so they could be both laying on their sides face-to-face, cringing at the sticky mess all over their stomachs. "We're taking a shower later, if somehow I can still use my legs"

"Aye, captain" Jack pulled him flush against him, tucking him under his chin and hugging him again. "But first we're taking a nap, too tired to do shit right now"

Hiccup hummed "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you too...gods that was so cliché" He huffed, eyes closed and voice dying to a whisper

"Well then, I cliché you with all my heart" Jack whispered back, eyes closed as well.

A half an hour of silence before the sound of a door opening and shutting yanked them from sleep. Footsteps of someone climbing upstairs and the sound of the door the other side of the hallway making it clear that Jack's mother and sister were back (the latter probably dead to the world and carried to her room). The steps passed next to their door and went back downstairs, towards the main bedroom.

"....Jack?...How are we going out without them noticing now?"

".....Well, shit"


	2. Masturbation Monday

Dropping his bag on the floor, the boy just arriving home from class flopped down into the bed, just laying there for a moment, enjoying the wonderful feeling of freedom after a day coped up in the same place. Moving to sit with his back against the wall, Jack grabbed his laptop from the floor next to his bed and turned it on, searching for the paper he was having trouble with. One of the perks of college was choosing your own classes, but if there was something he wasn't expecting was having to translate an entire document about Jokul Frosti from Old Norse to english for his Mythology class, who even knew Old Norse in this country nowadays, for fucks sake.

Or at least that would be his normal complain, if it weren't for the fact that there was indeed someone who knew the language, none other than the Icelandic guy who had transferred to America at the beggining of the semester, a small, thin thing with a name too complicated to be pronounced, who had broken into a fit of hiccups out of nervousness when the people in the classroom had bunched up around him to see him better, and who had received his nickname and the name he was known for by everyone (even his family) at this point because of that: wee little Hiccup Haddock.

Apparently the boy (with his damn perfect english, the little genius) had asked Jack if he needed help with the translation, mostly because the noise of Jack's forehead repeatedly hitting the wooden desk was too loud to ignore for long. Jack had stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before frantically nodding, not believing his luck when the brunet had moved his chair next to his to help him for what was left of the class. Even if they did advance with a lot of the work, there was still a big chunk left, and it was due the next class, so Hiccup had offered to help him at home, a 'tutoring' of sorts. Jack had given him his address and phone number, getting Hiccup's as well, and he couldn't help the stupid grin on his face when everyone had left the room afterwards and he was alone getting his things ready.

Because honestly, the kid was a cutie.

He was so tiny and skinny, Jack felt he'd break at any point; he had this really nerdy, adorably nasal voice that he used to either paciently get him to understand something or snarkily make some of the sassiest comments Jack had ever heard in his life, and that always made him laugh. His skin was completely, utterly and totally covered in freckles, and he could swear he had seen some of the Astronomy students looking at him with something akin to envy, as if wishing they could have such a stellar map on their own skin. His buck teeth were slightly big and crooked, adding to the whole childish appearance, even if he was just a few months younger than his own 19 years, and his hair was a mixture of brown and red, a nice auburn that contrasted perfectly with the most big, shiny, awe-inducing green eyes he'd ever seen, even better than those fiery green ones of the aussie Art major he liked to bother in his free periods.

Getting him to help him got Jack wondering what had such a bastard like him done to get this blessing, and getting his number (even if only for educational reasons) had completely convinced Jack that there was someone up there who loved him a whole fucking lot.

The whirring sound of his computer turning to sleep mode made him realise the amount of time he'd spent daydreaming with his little (big, completely gigantic, actually) crush, forgetting completely the archive he was supposed to be reading. Bending slightly to get his notebook from his bag made him notice the problem he hadn't expected to appear. At all. Right under the hot material of his computer, lil' Jack seemed to have been awoken by the little Hiccup time he'd spend in his mind. He closed the lid and placed the laptop back on the floor, glaring accusatorily at his pants before dragging both hands down his face, it didn't matter how many times this happened or the fact that he lived alone and no one could bother him at any moment, it still made a twinge of guilt stirr in his mind whenever he had no other option than taking care of his 'problems', because no, his natural tendency for coldness apparently made his boners immune to cold showers, and his wandering mind could turn the typical image of the grandma in underwear into something that he'd rather not speak about, but that didn't do anything but get his problem worse.

Sighing, he let his body slid down to lay flat on the bed, hand fumbling with the zipper to give his erection a bit of freedom, lowering his pants and underwear just enough to free his member, a hum leaving his mouth at the pressure diminishing to nothing. Lowering his hand, careful to not get his hoodie dirty in the process, he traced his lenght softly, almost teasingly with the tip of his fingers, sending small sparks of pleasure down his legs. Biting his lip, he enveloped his cock completely, rubbing the head with his index finger, imagining it was another hand, a smaller, tanner, undoubtedly warmer hand touching him.

He closed his eyes, starting to slowly move his hand up and down, his other hand crossing over his chest to rest over the opposite side of his face, trying to picture the one guilty of his state leaning over him, cupping his cheek tenderly while taking care of his needy member, maybe even slinging his leg over his hips to straddle him to get a better position to take care of both sides. The sun filtering through the open spaces of his curtains falling over some spots of his arms, helping him imagine the way Hic would probably hold him in place, his pink mouth spilling loving words right into his reddened ear, nipping at it simultaneously.

Hiccup liked to wear sweaters, big ones that made his legs looks the more thiner and his arms the more shorter, but that did nothing but clung to his torso and accentuate the tantalizing curve of his hips, and Jack could practically feel himself running his hands over the soft green material, hooking his cold hands at the hem and pulling it up and away from the brunet; he liked to imagine Hic didn't wear anything under those, not even a tank top, just the warm fabric against his skin, and Jack shivered when his own hand somehow found its way under his hoodie and shirt to rub at his chest, trying to mimic the warmth of the nordic boy's skin he could feel radiating from him whenever he'd get close to help him or just chat.

His imaginary Hiccup was now topless, leaning down against his chest to lay parallel to him, nipping at his neck and moving his hand all over his chest, his other hand stroking him faster than before, hips grinding against his lower abdomen and knees kneading his tights. Jack tightened his hand around his penis, releasing for a moment to push the heel of his hand from base to tip and back down, his thumb tracing the vein in the underside. He moaned loudly, grabbing the lenght in his hand once more and pumping quickly, beads of pre gathering at the tip and dribling down the lenght, adding slickness to the friction. The hand in his chest travelled back up and two fingers entered his mouth, his imagination providing Hiccup's fingers instead of his own, the brunet panting over him, rolling his fingers around Jack's tongue to collect as much saliva as possible.

Taking the fingers out of his mouth, Jack poised them over the head of his cock, rubbing in circles around the slit, hips raising from the matress as response to the white pleasure running up his spine at the combined sensation of his pre-cum covered hand stroking his member and the saliva covered fingers rubbing the head, his mind replacing the get digits with a pink tongue lapping at him instead, green eyes staring up at him while licking up whatever fluid that would leak down his lenght. 

Deeming himself lubed enough, he enclosed his member completely, one hand around the lenght and the other encasing the top, and started a fast and rough thrusting upwards motion, springs squeacking under him in protest at the harsh movement, but Jack was too busy exchanging the heat accumulating in the hollow of his hands for what he was sure would be the warm body of his fantasy, Hiccup sitting on his lap, bouncing greedily with his cock buried deep within him, loud moans dripping from his mouth like sweet honey to his ears, Jack's name repeated like a mantra over and over again, emerald eyes glazed over in pleasure, one of his hands playing with his nipple, the other jerking himself off in time with his bouncing.

Feeling the muscles of his abdomen clench, Jack sped the pace of his hands up, wriggling his hips in time with them, pushing his wrists against his hipbones to try and imitate the feeling of hips hitting his own with each downwards stroke. His legs stiffened and he came with a choked cry, the hand encasing the head avoiding what would have been a mess over his clothes, Mind Hiccup grinding down a last time before coming as well, his come staining his chest and some reaching his face, which he would gather with his fingers and lick off, moaning at the post-orgasmic rush travelling through his thin body and coming down to kiss Jack deeply, letting him taste him as well.

Jack sighed happily and opened his eyes, cringing at the sunray falling on his eyes. Grabbing some tissues from his bedside table drawer he cleaned himself as well as he could, enough to be able to walk to the bathroom without risking stains on his pants. After cleaning himself properly and washing his hands and face, he had barely left the bathroom when a knock at his door reververated through the silent house. Hopping the steps down, he straightened his clothes and checked his hair in the mirror by the entrance, before clearing his throat and opening the door, smiling brightly at the brunet in the steps.

"Oh, hi Jack, hope I'm not interrupting anything" Hiccup said, entering the house at Jack's cue with his hand.

Jack grinned, watching him fiddle with the hem of his green sweater. "Nope, I was just relaxing a bit"

Hiccup snorted, rolling his eyes. "Well then guess now we can get to work, no? Where are we doing this?"

Jack pointed up towards his room, letting Hiccup climb the stairs first, eyes focusing on the gentle sway of his hips. "Yup, we can get to it now"


	3. BJ/Oral

The sound of rain hitting against the window, the full moon as only source of a bright bluish light iluminating the bedroom, hands clutching the pillows and a harsh panting where the ingredients forming what was slowly boiling over in the oven that the room was becoming, the glass of the window almost completely fogged over and blankets thrown to the floor, too heavy to stand in the heat the two bodies in the bed were producing.

A sharp intake of air being followed by loud groans broke the white noise of the room, legs shuffling to try and canalize the sensations in a way it would not threaten the boy to fall on his stomach and ruin the rhythmic motion they've achieved. The chuckle against his skin made him bury his head further in the cushion, brow furrowing in exasperation. A specially, tantalizingly slow lick making his whole body spasm and move at least half a feet forward in the bed.

Why did he have to say he'd like to try something different, why did Jack have to be so bold, why did this have to feel so damn good.

"C'mon Hic, throw that thing away" Hiccup mumbled and shook his head, hugging the pillow tighter against his neck and face. "...Okay then, keep your pillow, but don't say I didn't ask you"

With a quick movement, Jack gripped Hiccup's hips and turned him around from his face-down position to have his back against the matress, the brunet gasping at the sudden change of perspective, pillow still gripped and held against his chest, green eyes peeping over the edge. Jack climbed up on him on all fours, comig face-to...uh...pillow, and grinning down at him, placed a kiss over the place he supposed were Hiccup's lips under the pillow.

"Hi there~" He said,laughing at the way those green eyes narrowed and glared at him, all the visible skin of his face flushed red and covered with a light sheen of sweat. Hiccup said something that got muffled by the material covering his mouth, and Jack tilted his head. "What was that?"

Hiccup lowered the pillow so his face was completely uncovered. "I said, shut up you littl-" he was interrupted by a pair of lips over his own, his hands releasing the cushion to push Jack away. "JACK! Don't you remember where your mouth has been?!"

Jack chukled again. "Yep, the same place it's gonna be back in again in a minute" and so he climbed down, grabbing Hiccup's legs and spreading them, placing the right one over his shoulder and what was left of the left one around his waist, not giving the boy time to protest as he swooped down and resumed the task at hand.

When Hiccup had mentioned how he'd like to try something, anything new in the bedroom aspect, Jack had stared at him for a second before (according to Hiccup) the evilest, most sinister smirk he'd ever, ever made crawled its way across his face. He'd wanted to try giving Hic a rim job since he'd seen a couple doing it in a porn video on the internet, the way the guy writhed and moaned enough to spark the need of seeing how Hiccup would react to the treatment, and so the moment they'd found themselves in the mood, about ten minutes ago, he told Hiccup to lay face down, raise his hips and just relax. Of course that Hiccup being, well, Hiccup, promised to give a few protests before Jack would eventually convince him that yes, this would be awesome.

As he dragged his tongue along the sensitive skin, slim legs shivering against him, Jack caressed the skin of the brunet's inner thights, trying to get his muscles to relax so the feeling could expand to the rest of his body as well. He stopped for a moment at Hiccup's entrance, wriggling the tip of his tongue teasingly, the way those hips jerked in response pushing the appendance the smallest bit in before continuing his path up, over the ballsack and all the way up his member to the tip, then back down again.

At the muffled sound of a whimper, Jack raises his gaze to find Hiccup biting his fist, trying and failing miserably to hold back any noises that could betray the small bout of reluctance he'd shown at the begining, his other hand in a death grip on the metal bar of the headframe of the bed, pillow forgotten on the floor. His green eyes no longer visible behind his closed lids, breath heavy through his nose, and Jack could swear the pressure around his waist and shoulder had relaxed considerably. Seeing at how Hiccup had finally began to enjoy the treatment, Jack decided to be a little shit and move his mouth away from his crotch, deciding instead on nipping and licking at the inner tight of the leg over his shoulder.

Hiccup half moaned, a groan of exasperation mixing in as well, eyes opening the tiniest sliver to see why his boyfriend had decided to stop. "Jack..." At the non-commital humm he received in response, he squirmed in his place, trying to get his hips closer to Jack's mouth, but every inch he advanced Jack would lean back, trying to put as much distance   
possible. "Jack...please" Goddamn now he had started begging.

Jack rested his cheek against his tight, nuzzling the skin while giving Hiccup an innocent smile. "Yes, love?" 

Hiccup whined, hitting him on the head with his calf. "Don't do this to me, please" Jack just raised his eyebrows and smirked, not moving at all. "Just-just...oh please don't make me say it" He looked ready to cry, his legs pushing Jack forwards to him.

Jack honestly wanted to keep him hot and bothered until he got the words out of his mouth, but Hiccup seemed to be truly desperate to feel the warm wetness again, and if the tent in his still in place pants said something, Jack was enjoying it a bit too much as well. Kissing his tight a last time, he delved forward, blowing a chilly breeze over the still slick with saliva skin, making Hiccup sigh and shift a bit, the hand previously in his mouth accomodating over Jack's head to thread its fingers through the white locks, more a caress than a push, and that was quite surprising seeing at how Jack still didn't return to tongue-fucking him stupid.

But that could be fixed.

Hiccup gave a choked cry when Jack deemed it good enough a moment to press his tongue flatly along the open cleft of his ass, making sure to use as much saliva as he could   
before slowly start pushing his tongue inside the hole, breaching through the tight muscles with less resistance than what he'd usually face when having proper sex, and worming his way completely inside rather easily. Moving both of Hiccup's legs over his shoulders he knelt lower, hands now free to slide up along Hiccup's sides, running up his hips to grip his waist and keeping him in place but giving him enough slack to move his lower half freely, which was quite a good decition when Jack started to wriggle his tongue inside of him while sealing his lips around the puckered muscle and sucking as well.

Hiccup was completely at a loss. He wanted to scream and cry and laugh and just die, it was too much,he couldn't take so much torture. It was so fucking amazing he didn't understand how he managed to not push Jack back and just ride that wicked mouth of his. He had to remember trying to do that the next time if he survived to this one. When that hot and wet appendage started moving inside of him his throat closed and a strangled mixture of keening and yelling rumbled in his chest, the hand on Jack's hair tensing and turning the ruffling into a grip, this time definitely pushing him forward in time with the wriggle of his tongue and the sway of his own hips, and a proper moan left his mouth, loud and long and way too lewd for his taste, now at least he could be sure some of the noises in porn movies were real because fuck damn it.

When Jack's hands released his waist he thought maybe he'd stop or would want to change positions, and he raised his head a bit to try and watch him, but had to snap it back down against the matress when one of those cold hands wrapped around his cock, adding yet another rhythm to the flow of movements, the other hand moving next to Jack's face to push one of his fingers in along with his tongue, stretching him further and allowing him to go even deeper. Hiccup was sweating buckets, breath ragged and high-pitched intertwined with moans, and Jack just so decided to laugh, with his tongue still shoved deep inside Hiccup. Oh what a fucking son of a bitch.

Then Jack managed to somehow press against that sweet spot inside with both his finger and tongue, and along with the harsh tug he did on his cock, Hiccup was done for, and he screamed as a wall of white blocked every thought in his mind and a shock ran through his nerves and along his spine, body going slack, a sticky mess all over his stomach and some over Jack's face, who just so happened to have moved in time to catch in, totally in purpose by the way he had already gathered it on his fingers and was lapping himself clean like a godammed cat after dropping a can of cream over himself.

"You okay over there?" His voice sounded distant, the ringing in his ears still not gone after coming so hard. Hiccup must've looked funny, probably all droopey-eyed and red-faced, because Jack laughed and crawled next to him, grabbing the forgotten pillow from the floor and placing it back under their heads, grabing one of the blankets as well and wrapping it tightly around Hiccup before covering himself and the little cocoon besides him as well with a second one. Hiccup could feel Jack still hadn't taken care of his own problem, his cock hard and pocking him even through the fabric of Jack's trousers and both blankets. He felt bad and was about to tell Jack he could as well help him back when said teen spoke first. "Nope, leave that there, now we're gonna sleep and if in the morning it's still there you can do whatever you want with it"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and scooted closer to him, tucking his head under Jack's and half-laying on top of him, or as much as he could in his cocooned state. When he spoke he did it with a raspy, hoarse voice, but it was clear enough for Jack to listen the only word being uttered.

"Idiot"


	4. Kink

"Now, who's a good boy?"

"I'm a good boy"

"We'll see about that. Get up"

"Yes sir"

The white haired man stood from his position kneeling on the floor next to the armrest the brunet was sitting on, raising his head from the knee it was resting on while warm fingers scratched his scalp; a snowflake shaped badge tinking against the metal clasp of the blue leather collar around his neck. The chain leash attached to it giving him enough slack to move around the spot while giving a clear indication of what is place was supposed to be, not that he seemed too keen on moving anywhere around. Not in this situation, at least.

You see, it all goes up to the fact that the local Police Force is commanded by the highly competent Stoick "The Vast" Haddock. His only son, Hiccup, had somehow managed to get himself a job at the force, something small, really, train the dogs that would later help with the rounds. Hiccup had a way with the beasts that made everyone who laughed at the scrawny boy at the beginning shut their mouths when the fishbone managed to get a completely untamed and aggresive Doberman to lay harmlessly at his feet, tail wagging happily against the brunet's leg; the dog hadn't let him go easily after that, hanging onto his pants leg and whining for attention. He was now the shadow following the boy everywhere, everyone knowing not to mess witht he kid if they didn't want the terrible Toothless over their throats.

Hiccup liked to work only with his hands, deeming it the most effective method to control the animals without having to harm them with a choke collar or the risk of harming   
himself with a Bite Tug. The fact that he just so seemed to be able to calm practically anything with a touch giving him quite the name around, especially after that memorable time when he and his father where having a 'small' discussion over who-remembers-what and, when the big man's voice had rised just the slightiest, the boy had slapped his arm and oh magic, Stoick had shut up, glaring at his son before turning around and leaving.

So Hiccup had this whole stack of training tools he never used stored away, and hey, they might as well be useful for something at the end of the day. Jack could use a bit of training, anyway.

The leash tugged at his neck and pulled him forward, making him fall on his knees at the edge of the couch, slotting himself right into the space Hiccup's open legs left, his taller figure towering over the brunet even when the one in control was calmly sitting under him, the black leather of the glove covering his hand rubbing at the metal badge with the word 'Jack' engraved on one side, 'Property of Hiccup Haddock' written on the back. Jack stood still, knowing better than to do anything he wasn't ordered to do during their little roleplay game, trying hard to keep at bay the grin that alway, always wanted to bloom on his face at this times.

Hiccup dropped the badge, trailing his hand down an imaginary line along the middle of Jack's bare chest in front of him, pinching a perky nipple on his way, chuckling low at the way his body twitched in response. He kept on working on it, working the other one with his mouth as well, the hand holding the chain tightening around its hold when Jack shifted a bit backwards, trying to hold any noise back just as he was supposed to unless he wanted to be punished. Wich wasn't so bad, if you thought about it.

Both hand and mouth moved away, the former downwards, sliding along the firm abs and around Jack's waist to rub at his lower back; the latter upwards, trailing a path of nips along the pale neck, making sure to leave a small constellation of hickies before sucking on the pulse point. Jack was breathing harshly through his nose, not trusting himself to open his mouth and stay quiet, hands twitching as well with the need to just grab Hiccup's shoulders and push him against himself and get it done with. But where was the fun in that?

"Stand up" Hiccup's soft but firm order rumbled against his neck, hurrying him to his feet and standing still while the brunet stood as well, the top of his head not passing from Jack's nose. Hiccup walked around him tilting Jack's chin up a bit, separating the bare legs with his foot to shoulder distance, accomodating his arms in position the same way he would a dog who was showing in an official act, getting the pale boy into a position he deemed good enough before dissapearing from Jack's line of sight.

Jack allowed himself to concede to the half-smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Ever since he'd accidentally stumbled into the area of the closet where Hiccup saved the training tools and had been throughly punished afterwards for peeping where he shouldn't they've developed this thrill for the whole 'pet and master' game, especially after being witness (and victim) of just how dominant Hiccup could get given the appropiate stimule because holy shit wasn't that just the hottest thing ever, being bend to the will of someone whom you could easily overpower physically, just for the sake of experiencing the dark side of the usual kind, sweet boy everyone knew.

His mouth turned back to a neutral expression when the sound of footsteps at his back announced the return of the brunet, his stomach flipping when a way too familiar cold, rough material was placed under his chin. The riding crop Hiccup had somehow managed to get from the horse training area usually (always) meant that the brunet planned on letting himself go completely into the game, or in others words, that he was horny as fuck and Jack was gonna be the one to take care of that. 

"Such a good boy" Hiccup cooed in his ear, resting his head on Jack's shoulder, wrapping his free arm around his torso. "I think you deserve a treat, don't you?" Jack whined in response, low and strained, his way of agreeing without words. Hiccup chuckled and bit his ear softly before grabbing him by the shoulders and turning him around to face him.   
"On your knees"

Jack deliberatedly took a moment to shuffle in place, as if wondering what way would be better to flop down when a sharp sting in his kneecap made him fall ungracefully to the floor. Hiccup frowning disaprovingly at him, patting his thigh with the crop he'd just used to hit him with.

"I said KNEEL" He didn't wait for Jack to adjust his position and tugged the chain, forcing him to crawl on all fours towards where Hiccup stood. "Now, now, we don't want to be punished, right? Or are you trying to be naughty, Jack?" Hiccup traced the albino's jawline with the tip of the crop, indirectly guiding his face towards his clothed crotch. "Don't you like your treats?" He whispered, loud enough to be heard by Jack from his place on the floor.

Jack nuzzled the soft fabric of the uniform Hiccup was wearing, the green material hanging loosely around his legs and succesfully hiding the hard on Jack was sure Hiccup already ported at this point. Feeling the bite of the collar around his neck loosening was the cue that Hiccup had softened his hold on the leash and Jack was given the green light to move on his own. He poised his hands over the brunet's hips, not really griping but still holding them in place, and with a skill that could only result from constant practice flipped the button of his pants open and dragged the zipper down with his teeth, he drowned the impulse to say 'well, hey there' to the sight of lil' Hiccup all up and looking for attention, just as he'd thought.

Moving his hands to pull both pants and boxers down enough to free Hiccup's member , Jack gave it a small lick, playing with the head before dragging his tongue down the lenght and up again, tracing random patterns all over it. Hiccup hummed in satisfaction, petting Jack's head and sometimes pulling at his hair if he did something particularly good. Jack did his best to tease as much as he could before the imminent 'stop fucking around' poked its head to stop his fun, and he allowed his hand to help his tongue, kneading Hiccup's balls in time with his licks, swallowing the smug smirk that wanted to force its way into his face when the brunet moaned and started thrusting against Jack's mouth, probably forgetting for a second that Jack just needed the word and he'd happily get the flesh into his mouth, but it was a game, and the rules said Hiccup gave the orders, even if ended favoring Jack over him.

"Suck it, get it nice and wet for me, okay?" Jack almost laughed, he loved how Hiccup would try to sound demanding and, even if he succeded, he always had that undertone of being too caring. Jack complied and opened his mouth further, sucking on the head while slithering the tip of his tongue to tease the slit, earning a groan from the brunet, encouraged to bob his head lower and take in more of the lenght before promptly swallowing it whole. Swirling his tongue against as much of the flesh he could reach he added a deep hum, gagging a bit when Hiccup's hips jerked in response and forced his cock all the way to he back of Jack's throat.

"That's good enough" Hiccup panted. "Get up"

Jack swallowed around his member once more before releasing it and coming to his feet, his own erection bulging under his boxers, the only piece of clothing he was left wearing when they'd started. Hiccup unclasped the leash from the collar and took his gloves off, hooking his fingers around the blue leather und swiftly throwing Jack into the bed behind him. Jack accomodated himself so he was sitting over his folded legs, watching Hiccup eagerly as he disposed of the tie and green jacket along with the button up shirt, taking off his shoes and socks as well, standing just in his already open and semi-lowered pants and black tank top.

Grabbing the crop from the table he'd deposited it on before, Hiccup climbed the bed as well. "No, Jack, a good pet lays down in front of his master, do I have to teach you again?" He whipped the crop against the mattress for good measure, the sound startling Jack and distracting him long enough to let Hiccup grab his elbow to push him face-first down against the sheets. Jack groaned at the sudden movement, turning it into a yelp halfway when the stinging pain from before was back, this time in his thigh.

"I don't remember letting you complain" Hiccup climbed over his back, straddling his waist and leaning down to lay his face next to Jack's, taking his earlobe between his teeth and bitting roughly, trying to get Jack to make any sound again, succeding in getting a whimper from him. "Aww, now I'll have to punish you, see how you make me look like the bad guy, Jack?"

Jack felt something cool against his leg, and then Hiccup's hands taking off his boxers, leaving him completely bare under him. Then, the thing against his leg dissapeared, and he could hear something making a clicking sound right before a warm finger covered in cold slick ran down his lower back to his entrance, yelping when the finger wormed its way in without preamble. Jack was in trouble anyways, so he permited himself the luxury of groaning at the feel of the cold lubricant warming up inside of him, somewhat easing the burn of being entered without advice. Hiccup moved the finger in a circular motion, stretching him enough that a second finger could make its way in as well, changing the   
movement for a scissoring one that had him bitting the pillow he had his face against.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and Jack wondered if the punishment would be to leave him blue-balled, probably tied up for the rest of the night (wouldn't be the first time) when something that undeniably was not a finger but much more bigger, harder and (luckily) completely slicked up started pushing inside of him.

Hiccup didn't have any toys apart from the training tools, so Jack wondered briefly what was this thing breaching him open, a choked cry leaving his mouth when the lube smeared against his skin and he could feel something rough and leathery; Hiccup was fucking him with the handle of his fucking crop. Jack had never felt more thankful for the thinness of the object, not being the size of the whip as much a pain as the stiff structure of it.

With a 'pop' the last bit of the handle slid in, Jack's muscles clenching awkardly around the material, trying to push the stiff object out but at the same time trying to comply with whatever Hiccup wantd to do to him. The brunet trailed soft kisses up his back, one over each vertebrae, greedily licking any drop of sweat trailing down the pale back. Bracing and lifting Jack's hips with his hand, he repeated the circular motion from before with the crop, stretching him more than he ever could with only his fingers. Jack panted heavily, his head nestled in his crossed arms, body rocking along with the motion Hiccup was opening him with. When the muscles in his back and abdomen relaxed enough to let him sway his hips as well, he cried out when Hiccup started pushing and pulling the crop in and out of him, properly fucking him this time, although not being so rough as Jack would've expected. But still, damn.

After what seemed like hours with the flat end of the crop scrapping desperately close to Jack's prostate it was off, Jack breathing in deeply at the feel of emptyness and coldness from the air brushing against his well-stretched hole. Hiccup re-inserted two of his fingers to see that indeed Jack practically didn't react to the stretch, too used to it by now. Fumbling a bit, the brunet stood from the bed and stripped the rest of his clothes off, stroking himself a couple of times at the sight of the albino so utterly tired and fucked up laying on his bed, blue eyes still twinking with mischief after so much torture.

Hiccup grinned smugly and climbed back, setting himself flush against Jack's hips, the residual lubricant dribbling down his thighs and sticking to his own freckled skin. Without as much as a warning he drove his cock inside of the well-lubricated and stretched ass in front of him. Jack's body tensed, but Hiccup knew it wasn't out of pain, this would feel like nothing after all the torture he'd made him suffer.

"C'mon love, let me hear your voice" It was as if a spell had been casted, and Jack's body relaxed and a wave of moans and screams flowed out of his mouth, all that he could not do before being freed at once.

It was a luck they were alone in the empty house, but Hiccup was fairly sure the neighbours could hear. Who cares.

"Hi-i-i-i-iccuuuuuuuuup, oh please oh pleaseohpleasepleaseplease-AH!" Jack couldn't care less that he was screaming and begging more than a nymphomaniac whore, he just couldn't keep all those sensations bottled up inside of him anymore, the feeling of Hiccup's big, hot dick instead of the cold and rough crop was just overwhelmingly amazing, the extra stretch letting the brunet reach his sweet spot from the first thrust, and since then it had been hammered and drilled and pounded with so much force Jack didn't understand how the bed hadn't made a whole on the wall yet from all the hitting it was doing.

The bed creaked and rocked under them, Hiccup's foresight on reinforcing it still bearing its fruits after so many times receiving as rough a treatement as Jack was right now. Hiccup snaked his hand around Jack's waist and tugged hard on his engorged and dripping cock, he was so close to release that Hiccup wondered how had he managed to resist so long, but apparently contact was what it needed, for after a few strokes Jack came so hard his voice caught up and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his inner muscles clenching surprisingly tightly around Hiccup, allowing him just a couple of thrusts before he came as well, pulling out mid-way and releasing all over Jack's back and his own stomach.

A squelching sound resulted of Hiccup dropping himself over Jack, his cum trapped between them in a warm, sticky mixture with the buckets of sweat covering them. Hiccup snaked his arms around Jack's waist and moved to lay them both on their sides in a spooning position.

"Jack? Are you ok?" It was always such a change when Hiccup would flip back to being his usual sweet and worried self, his voice concerned and hands massaging wherever he thought he'd been to rough on. Jack turned around and lay his head on top of the brunet's, sighing happily.

"As okay as I'll ever be, master" Hiccup laughed breathlessly and kissed Jack softly, needing the tenderness after so much rough-playing, even if he didn't get the worst out of it.

"You're such a good boy, you know?"

Jack chuckled and cleared his throat from the rawness, sighing once more.

"I'm the goodiest good boy in the whole wide world"


	5. Threesome

Tapping the snow-covered ground with his boot, Hiccup huffed impatiently.

He'd had no way of telling the time without the sun but he knew he'd been waiting long enough that the torch settled on the metal ring stacked on the rock wall was starting to die, and hell if he was gonna have to use the emergency oil he had stashed away at the back of the cave he used as secret meeting point.

Jack never took this long to arrive, he had a 'time machine' or whatever it was that he used to go back and forth between his own time and Hiccup's present. He knew Jack had to ask for permission to use the weird looking machine, so what happened if he wasn't allowed this time? Was that the reason he was late, was he not coming at all?

Sighing, he turned to enter the cave, grabbing the already dead torch and dunking it into the jar of oil before lightening it up by scratching a pair of sharp black rocks together. Toothless stayed at home at this times, making sure his dad wouldn't wonder where he could be; the dragon curled up on his bed gave the impression he was cuddling next to Hiccup and no one really bothered checking out if the boy actually was laying down next to the Night Fury.

Suddenly, a tapping sound made him whip his head back towards the entrance of the cave, coming to face the bashful smile of Jack Frost, the little shit that was supposed to already be there a good fucking while ago.

"Well, look who decided to appear, let's throw a feast!" Jack pouted, Hiccup rolling his eyes and standing straight to walk over to him.

"I'm sooooooorry!" Jack whined, leaning forward on his staff to try to appear smaller to the viking. Of course it didn't work. "I left in time, I swear, but I came to face with a little...situation"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes but tilted his head curiously. "Situation? What could possibly be so important to leave your boyfriend waiting alone in the forest for so long?"

And the Jack grinned,that wide, blinding white,horribly evil grin of his, and shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie to appear nonchalant. "Oh, just a little misstep calculating time and space, ended up somewhere else entirely, time travel is quite the science, y'know?"

Hiccup's knowledge of what this 'science' was let him know it was prone to error, and mixing error and Jack Frost usually ended bad. "And couldn't you just travel here to the time you were supposed to be?"

"I actually did that, in fact" Hiccup dead-panned at him. "BUT, I have a good reason to not present my sorry ass in time" He then turned to the outside of the cave, looking for something between the trees before smirking and jerking his head towards the cave. Hiccup stared dumbfounded at a shadow getting closer and closer, until it stopped near Jack and was guided inside by the albino.

Hiccup's jaw slackened a bit. The shadow turned out to be a man, a tall, slightly buff man with a head of toussled chocolate locks with a tiny braid in the base behind his right ear, fitted in a complete black-and-brown leather armor, his firm jaw covered slightly with stubble, bright green eyes staring at him curiously. Hiccup had to double take the guy, the light receading dusting of freckles over his cheekbones, his round nose, a really familiar scar on his chin that lightened up with the light from the torch re-positioned on the wall. He was altogether too familiar, too astonishing, too fucking hot.

"Hiccup, I'd like to introduce you to..." Pause for effect."...Hiccup"

"What" The smaller brunet said, looking at him confused.

Jack chuckled. "No, no, Hic, I'm introducing you...to yourself. This here is good ol' you from five years on" He patted the bigger brunet on the shoulder, earning himself an entertained smile from him.

Oh gods, his front teeth were crooked. Just like his, thought Hiccup.

"Hey, nice to meet you..erm...me...I mean...well, you know what I mean" His voice was just a bit deeper than Hiccup's own...Little Hiccup, that is.

"Oh man, this is gonna be confusing, how about I call you-" He pointed to Mr. Futureboy Mctightpants. "-Hiccup, and you-" finger towards the little fishbone still gaping. "-just Hic. Easier than just saying 'big Hiccup' and small Hiccup', which is kind of redundant if you think about it, I mean, it does mean 'little viking' so it's kinda funny how-" 

He got his blabbering cut short by a finger over his mouth. "Jack, shut up a second and let me think for a minute, can you?" Jack nodded, smiling widely. "...Okay, soooo, you miscalculated when coming back here from your time, ended up five years in the future from this time and somehow came across my future self"

"Crashed him in mid-air, actually" Hiccup said...ugh, his head was thumping, too many Hiccups.

Hic cleared his throat and continued. "Well, okay, crashed in mid-air, and then decided to bring him here? Just like that?"

"Yep, just like that" His blue eyes twinked happily along his wide smile, resting his arm against Hiccup's shoulder that reached his own (Fuck, was he really gonna be that tall? He   
was sooo gonna get Snotlout about that), Hiccup rolling his eyes with a smile of his own.

Hic stared at them for a minute, before mechanically spining in his place to face the back of the cave, raising his arms dramatically and stomping off to sit at the back. 

"Wow, I sure was theatrical, uh?" Hiccup whispered to Jack, knowing himself too well to know what would happen if the small brunet heard him. Jack chuckled and walked towards Hic, sitting behind him and hugging him tightly.

"C'mooon, I thought you'd like it! I mean, who doesn't want to meet their future-selves to know how much are they gonna fuck up (or in this case, succed as fuck) in the future!" He   
punctuated the sentence with a loving nuzzle to his freckled cheek.

Hic pouted and curled a bit more on himself. "Future-me or not, this is supposed to be our private time, I still don't understand what are you trying to accomplish with this, I have to leave Toothless alone the whole night and you come not only late, but with someone else along"

Jack smooched his face and stood, holding his hand out to him. Hic fidgeted a bit before sighing and grabbing the offered hand, pulling himself up on his...foot.

"Okay...okay. Let me just-" He inhaled deeply, releasing his breath slowly. He then stared at his older self still standing near the entrance, entertaining himself with the scribble on the walls he supposed was remembering making himself in his past. Suddenly Hic narrowed his eyes and glared at Jack. "Wait a second" He pulled the spirit down by his hoodie to eye level. "If he's indeed me, does that mean that...you...and him..."

Jack stared at him for a moment before catching on and jerking himself straight, eyes wide and posture defensive. "What? No! Nonononooo, it's not like that! I mean, according to what he told me we're still together in his time but that's another me, from like, a weird future timeline from my future-self from my own future that just so happen to be your   
future and...ugh, my head"

"Now you know how it felt like trying to digest it" 

"Well, the thing is, I'm your Jack, he has his own Jack and seeing at how I don't get old he thought I was him, me, and almost didn't believe me when I told him it was a mistake and it was so weird you have no idea-"

"Yeah, because THIS isn't weird right now" Hic snarked back, a bit more relaxed now that Jack had kinda explained himself.

Jack continued. "But the point is, when I joked about bringing him back here with me for a visit he actually agreed and it actually was kind of a good idea so I brought him along...I'll return him, I swear"

"Jack, I'm not a wolf pup, don't talk as if I'm a pet you have to return to the forest" Hiccup had gotten closer now, his armor off and laying in an organized pile against the wall. He was wearing a normal long-sleeved green shirt and brown pants, Hic noticed his metal leg looked different, longer and more technological; he had to take notes on that. All in all he looked normal, if only more physically developed and cloth-filling.

His eyes lingered on his lower half for a spare second before turning back up, but it had been enough for Jack to notice, a wicked grin spreading on his lips.

"What's going on in that little mind of yours?" He whispered into his ear, feeling the heat as Hic's whole face flushed. "Got any ideas you'd like to share?"

Hic shook his head fervently, arms stiff against his body and eyes trained on the floor, refusing to look at either of the men in the cave with him. He didn't notice when Jack looked up at Hiccup and made a gesture with his hand, telling him to come closer. Hiccup slowly walked towards them, a warm smile on his face as he knelt down in front of Hic, holding his round face in his big, calloused hands and softly brought their lips together.

Hic gasped and his eyes shot open, but didn't pull away, mostly out of the surprise paralyzing his body, added to the cold arms holding his waist, and just a tiny bit because, well...it was...kind of nice.

Hiccup broke the contact slowly, worried eyes looking into slightly dazed ones. "Are you okay? I...I didn't scare you, did I?" He glared at Jack when he started chuckling.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that you two are so adorable" He kissed Hic's neck lovingly, earning himself a shudder. Hic blinked slowly.

"Did...did that just happen?" He asked quietly, turning to look at Jack and then at the older brunet, one with a wide shit eating grin on his face, the other with an almost apologetical smile.

Hiccup brushed his thumb over the flushed skin of the teen's cheek, only managing to get it hotter and redder. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know?"  
Jack's expression softened and buried his face in the auburn locks in front of him. "That's right, Hic. You give the word and this is done"

Hic stared into space for a moment. What exactly was 'this' and how was it going to develop? Did Jack really propose to his future-self the idea of coming back in time just to make out with himself? Had he really agreed? Was he actually just giving the idea a second thought?! Fuck, he was. He was actually considering it. Damn.

Hiccup stared at his blank face worriedly, glancing between him and Jack quickly, biting his lip as if thinking that maybe it wasn't gonna work out when a pair of soft, small hands cupped his jaw and broght his mouth against Hic's thin lips. It was his turn to widen his eyes, taking in how the teen had his eyes closed tight and nose scrunched up, as if thinking he was fucking up by merely trying to return the contact. His eyes half-lidded, however, and his own hands came to hold Hic from the back of his neck and right forearm, holding him in place but loosely so he could have control of the situation as well.

Jack had taken a step back and just stared. This was so much better than what he'd imagined. His little, cute Hic making out with the unbelievable hot future version of himself. It was all so wrong in so many levels and it was so perfect and yes. Hic had relaxed his face a bit, hands sliding down the strong neck to wrap around his shoulders and pull him(self) closer, and wow when had they started to use tongue hot damn.

Hiccup had closed his eyes and moved from kneeling to sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, pulling Hic with him so the teen was kneeling above his lap, hands wound around his trim waist instead. He cracked a green eye open, staring at Jack who was fumbling in his place, fighting with himself to not just start palming the tent forming at the front of his pants. Hiccup broke the kiss, lapping up the thread of saliva between his and Hic's mouth, the mentioned panting and resting his face against his shoulder.

"Hey Jack, need a bit of help?" He rubbed soothingly at Hic's back with his right hand, the other stretching towards Jack in open invitation. Join the party already, you idiot.

Jack practically leaped towards them, placing his chest flush against Hic's back, cupping his heated face and turning him around a bit to claim his own turn in the make-out fest.   
There where fireworks exploding somwhere, he was sure. 

Hic moaned into the kiss, holding himself with both hands on a different shoulder, his body half-turned while still straddling the older brunet's lap, torso completely vulnerable to the wandering hands of the bigger men. Jack's cold hand wormed its way under the hem of the green tunic, lifting the fabric above his belly button, Hiccup's fingers tracing the patch of skin right above the hem of his leggings. 

Feeling a bit light-headed, Hic pulled away for a second to wriggle out of his heavy fur vest, his half-lidded eyes glazed over with lust and shiny with unshed tears from too much heat storing in his face. To Jack's and Hiccup's surprise, he gracefully turned in his place, his whole back against his olderself's chest, thin legs encasing muscled ones but leaving enough space to pull Jack flush against himself. 

Jack groaned when Hic resumed their lip-locking, one of his freckled hands grasping Jack hair, the other playing with the little braid in Hiccup's hair while the brunet licked and nipped his neck, the hand on his stomach now completely under the shirt and toying with his right nipple. Jack trailed both of his cold hands along Hic's sides, his cool touch against the warm skin making the teen gaasp and moan even louder inside his mouth. Somehow syncronizing, Jack and Hiccup moved away from him for a second to swiftly pull the offending barrier of clothing on his upper half off, both swooping back into position as fast as they've left them.

Jack gave Hic a particularly obscene kiss, making a lot of noise with his tongue lapping the brunet's mouth before retreating and pecking him softly, trailing kisses down his chin and along his neck to finally flatten his tongue against his left nipple, helping Hiccup's hand on the other one. Hic cried out, the tugging and wet sensations on both sides added to the steady rocking of both bodies against his from both fronts too much for him to handle, the feeling of Jack's boner frotting against his own added to the one rubbing against his ass making him shift uncontrolably in place, trying to get even more contact.

Jack's hands gripped his thighs and opened them further, leaving more space for him to maneuver around. Hiccup's free hand snaked around his waist and slid into his pants, a single grop in the right place and he came, crying out and spasming between the bodies sandwiching him.

"Aww, you are having fun after all!" The albino pulled his thighs closer to him, shifting his hips so now his back rested against the dragon trainer's groin, his bulge poking his shoulder blade. With a slow pace, Jack hooked his fingers in the hem of Hic's pants, pulling them down after making sure to unclasp the metal leg and depositing it next to them, sliding his hands teasingly up his legs again and pulling his stained underwear off as well.

"W-why don't y-you just took them both off t-together you asshole" Hic panted out, moaning softly when the wet fabric of his breeches rubbed against his cock.

"Because I get to touch you more" Was Jack's simple answer, stripping his hoodie off and hugging Hic to himself so the brunet behind the brunet could discard his shirt as well.  
Positioning Hic so his back was again against Hiccup's chest, Hiccup placed his thin arms around his neck, telling him to clasp his hands together whilst Jack made him place his thighs over his own shoulders, his spent penis right in Jack's face. Hic moaned raggedly when Jack's tongue lapped at the cum dribbling down his member, cleaning him off and engulfing the oversensitive flesh, getting a high-pitched keen from the brunet as he bobbed his head up and down, trying to get the organ back to life.

Hiccup took the chance to kiss Hic again, mingling their tongues sloppily while his hands trailed down the boy's bony hips and thighs, squeezing his ass firmly before holding one of the cheeks aside to circle the puckered entrance with his other hand, using his index finger to rub at his perineum while the middle one slowly made its way inside, Hic's fluids clinging to his groin and sliding down his bottom serving as lubricant for the task.

"I would say how good you look right now, but that would be a bit narcissistic from my part" Hiccup whispered , his own breath a bit faltered, especially since Jack had deemed it a good idea to grope him while sucking Hic off. Don't take him wrong, it was a wonderful idea.

Hic somehow managed to smile and breathed something that could well have been a laugh. "I could say the same, y'know-hng!" He cut himself short when Jack playfully nipped his dick.

"If it weren't for the fact we're fucking each other now I'd tell you guys to find a room" He enveloped the member with his hand and gave it a few strokes, the soft lenght now stiff and glistening with saliva. "But I'd find a way to stare from a window or something anyway, so what's the point"

"The point is you couldn't touch" The older brunet answered back, a sassy expression that was Haddock Registered on his face, half-smirking and thick eyebrows raised. Hic squirmed a bit and they both turned to look at him, the younger one trying to get the finger inside of him deeper and his cock back into Jack's mouth all at once in a weird shifting movement. Hiccup hurried to add another finger, the five year difference making him bigger in every aspect, and his fingers way at least twice as thick as Hic's, making the stretching greater as well.

"P-please" Hic's gasped, the wet heat encasing his member once more and a low howl leaving his mouth in response. "Just...I need...Oh gods"

"What do you want, sweetie?"

"Can you tell us?"

Hic gulped and looked at them pleadingly, tears running down his face out of pure agonical pleasure. "A-anyone, both, I don't know" He sighed when the wriggling of fingers inside of him stopped for a moment. "Just fuck me already, will you?"

Jack grinned and kissed the tears out of his eyes. "Whatever you want, Hic" 

Both then proceded to calmly move around until Jack was sitting against the wall, Hic in all fours in front of him and Hiccup knelt behind the little viking, all of them completely naked. The older trainer spread Hic's cheeks once more, delving his tongue to lap languidly at the stretched entrance, the feeling edging Hic on to lean forward and hold Jack's hips, tongue darting out to greedily lick his stiff lenght. The penetrating motion of Hiccup's tongue making Hic shove his body forward, taking advantage of the motion to swallow Jack completely, hollowing his cheeks to suck as hard as he could while massaging his hipbones.

Jack held Hic's hair in a gentle grip, moaning while guiding his mouth just a bit farther, a bit faster. He gasped when Hic suddenly screamed with his dick still in his mouth, just to turn into endless moaning and humming, the rocking motion stronger and jerky. Jack glanced up and saw that Hiccup had already started properly fucking the teen, his fingers and tongue having stretched him enough that he could take the rather impressive flesh without more than the initial pain, that or Hic was just getting off in the idea of being fucked by himself.

Probably both.

Releasing Jack's cock to breath, Hic stroked the lenght feverishly, holding himself on one hand to reach for Jack's mouth and start sloppily making out, saliva running down both their chins and falling squarely over Jack's member. Feeling Jack was as slick as could be with the saliva and drops of precum dribbling down the slit, Hic turned his head around towards the lustful green eyes staring at them.

"I...I want to suck you too..." He muttered, glancing to where he was being pounded mercilessly, hissing at the sight of that big cock pushing inside of him.

"Fuck, yes" Hiccup thrusted hard a couple of times (Hic screamed) before pulling out, his long dick glistening under the fire light, twitching a bit at the changing in pressure from Hic's tight insides to open air.

Hic turned around between Jack's legs, kissing him before lining his member and lowering himself into it, Jack's legs bending and trapping Hic's cock between his thighs, jacking him off while the teen rode him. Hiccup got closer and stood in front of them, his erection leveled with Hic face, the boy staring almost reverently at his shaft. With steady hands, the teen caressed the lenght, rolling the balls in one hand and pulling the foreskin with the other, rolling his thumb over the head. He licked a path along the vein in the underside, wriggling the tip of his tongue in the fold under the head.

Hiccup groaned. "Gods, no wonder you liked it so much when I sucked you off, Jack"

Jack chuckled, raising his hips a bit off the floor to thrust upwards into the brunet. "He has quite the small mouth, doesn't he? So tight" He sighed happily and rested his head in Hic's shoulder to watch him work.

Hic moaned against the flesh, sucking around the tip and engulfing it inch by inch, until his nose was being tickled by soft brown hair, Jack whistling at how he'd managed to get the whole thing without choking. Hic rubbed his tongue against it while easing himself up and down, stroking what was left out when he'd pull it out. 

It was a single symphony, groans and moans and sighs mixing and rickocheting on the walls, making it seem as if more people were there. Hic would ocassionally release the cock in his mouth to lick or blow at it, watching it shiver before swallowing it again. He at the same time was holding himself against Jack's raised knees, lifting himself and falling into his lap, his dick being stroked by the milky thighs surrounding it.

After a particularly vicious suck that produced the most obscene slurping sound any of them had ever heard, Hiccup yelped and came without warning, filling Hic's mouth who happily swallowed it, a few drops dribbling down his chin. Even after the sudden orgasm, Hiccup was still hard, his cock standing proud and needy. 

Without warning, Hic spread Jack's legs and stood, leaving the spirit gaping before he scrambled to his feet as well, he being the only one who still hadn't come even once. He watched amused how Hic forced his futureself to the floor, making him lay on his back before swiftly sinking down on his dick, riding him for all he was worth. Whorish moaning coming from that sweet mouth was enough to get Jack on movement, walking around and settling himself in a position similar to Hic's, sitting over Hiccup's chest and reaching for the bundle of clothes they'd left around, pushing it under his head to raise it and letting him take his cock in his mouth.

He felt warm hands rubbing against his heaving chest, a head of auburn locks resting against his shoulder with a blissful smile on his lust-ridden face.

"This has been ...one of your b-best ideas yet" He said breathlessly against his neck.

"And you were bitching, ah, so much about it before" Jack smiled as well, feeling how Hiccup's tongue swirled around the tip of his cock, deliberatedly not putting much pressure to make him last.

Hic hummed. "How about-oh shit-you come back here and-ah! Oh gods yes-give him a hand, hmm?"

"Oh wow, you think you can stand us both?" 

Hic whispered low into his ear. "Try me"

As if sitting on a spring, Jack took himself out of Hiccup's mouth and jumped to his feet, kneeling between the older brunet's legs.

"Oh gods, are you actually going to...?" Hiccup couldn't finish when Jack's slick member pushed in as well, sliding against his own and making him moan throatily. Hic keened at the feeling of being stretched further, holding himself open with both hands and practically laying flat against the taller brunet's chest. After a moment of stillness, Jack moved a bit, pulling out halfway and back in, Hiccup moving as well and complimenting his thrusts; one out, the other in and so until they found a good rhythm that had the three of them practically screaming.

The position let Hic's dick trapped completely between both Hiccups' stomachs, Hiccup's cock sliding against his balls as well with each thrust. With the incredible tightness and heat both from inside Hic and the stale air accumulated in the cave, added to the wonderful sight of the beautiful boys moaning under him, Jack choked on a cry and came for the first time, shooting his load inside of Hic and making it easier for Hiccup to thrust, needing only a few moments himself before releasing inside of the brunet as well.

The feeling of warm, sticky cum filling his insides and dribbling down his legs took Hic as well, finishing for the second time all over his and his otherself's stomach and chests, needing a moment to catch his breath before hawling himself up with shaky arms, falling backwards into Jack's embrace, sighing contentedly and pulling the other brunet up as well and against his chest, all nestled up against each other, getting their breaths to even and hearts to slow down from their adrenalinic state.

"Holy...shit" Hic breathed out, looking nowhere in particular an just enjoying the feeling of the warm bodies surrounding him.

"Tell me about it" Jack mumbled against his shoulder, nuzzling his neck.

"As good as I remembered..." Hiccup muthered under his breath, but Hic managed to hear him anyway.

"Wait, what?" He asked, feeling Jack chuckle evilly on his back. "You knew this would happen?"

Hiccup had the decency to look guilty. "Well, yeah, I am you from the future, so I remember this happening when I was young" He flinched at Hic incredulous stare. "It's just that, when Jack appeared out of nowhere when we weren't supposed to meet made me ask him what was he doing there, and he told me how he was supposed to go even further back, that he'd fucked up and had to leave, but I got curious so I landed and we chatted, and then he joked about me coming with him and...you know" He blushed. "Well, and I remembered when this happened and said 'hey, maybe now's the moment I should go back and make it happen', so I...came back with him"

"He told me everything he rembered, and how he'd been angry at first but then everything had went down smoothly and just how much he'd enjoyed it, so I said, well why the fuck not" Jack added as well. "Of course, if for some reason you didn't want to we could have let it there, honestly"

Hic was silent for a while, staring at both before closing his eyes and breathed in slowly, laying back against Jack. "So, I have to make a note to myself about Jack appearing out of nowhere in five years while I'm flying so I can come back in time and gang bang myself"

"Uh, yeah, that's the gist of it" Hiccup said, scratching his cheek.

Hic smiled and opened his eyes to stare at him. "Sure, why not, can't say I didn't enjoy it, after all" He grabbed him by the braid and pulled him forward, kissing him as softly as he'd   
done the first time, humming at the prospect of repeating this in the future.

Jack groaned and hit his forehead against Hic's shoulder blade. "Don't do that, I'm gonna get hard again"

Both brunets parted and laughed, all of them laying down to just sleep the rest of the night off, Hiccup assuring him he could leave in the morning without any problems with his timeline, Jack joking about how he could come back again with his own Jack along to add to the mix. The silence that followed was broken by Hic's voice, the teen hiding his flushing face in Jack's neck.

"Oh my gods"


	6. Doin' the do in public

"Come on Jack, it's now or never" The brunet walking through the double glass doors turned and waited for the albino to reach him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, chill" 

It was a nice summer night, a warm breeze ruffling the well cared for floral bushes set in perfect shapes along the garden, little waves rippling over the water illuminated by bright light bulbs. Hiccup usually came down at night to enjoy the common pool of his apartment complex, when there would be no kids to point at him or old ladies whispering to each other while rudely staring straight at him. He didn't need more people to make him feel bad about his aquired deformity, thank you very much.

He had invited his boyfriend over for the weekend, his dad would be in a bussiness trip until monday and even though he'd have his cat's company, he called Jack to ask if he would like to come over, who had answered with a happy 'sure I do, be there in 10' and promptly teleported to his front door. Now, due to medical recomendation, Hiccup made sure to use the lonely pool at least three times a week, something about the density of the liquid helping ease the pressure he put on the lump that supported his prosthetic. 

Tonight was one of those times and he'd asked Jack if he'd like to go with him, if only to seat in one of the benchs and chat. Jack had looked a bit aprehensive for a moment.

Jack had had an accident, when he was younger. While skating with his little sister on a frozen pond she'd stepped on thin ice and it had cracked. Jack had managed to get her out of danger by distracting her with a game and exchanging their positions, but the change in weight finally made the ice crack and he'd fell in the freezing water. Miraculously they'd been able to get him out of there in time, but clinically speaking he'd been legally dead for a good while, luckily not enough to cause brain damage or something, but it had put him in a deep comma that lasted almost a full month. He'd woken up in a hospital bed, completely wired up to machines and greeted by the shine of the full moon from the other side of the window.

Since then Jack had been averted to large bodies of water; ponds, lakes, the ocean, pools, you name it, he wouldn't get near them. But since he'd started coming over to Hiccup's he'd started moving just the tiniest bit closer to his fear; first watching him through the window of the apartment, then from the glass door in the first floor, then from the grass just before the decks. He said it was the sight of the brunet so calm in the 'deadly element' as he called it, or maybe the random things they talked about re-routed his mind to other things, but Jack could get near the pool as long as Hiccup was in eye-range.

"Can you help me with this?" HIccup had reached the benches and was sitting down in one, taking off his sweatpants to stand in his swimming shorts and take his leg off without risking getting tangled.

Jack stapped closer and knelt next to him, unstrapping the prosthetic's parts Hiccup could not quite see in the darkness of the night. "There you go, princess, shall I carry you as well?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes but accepted the offered shoulder to lean on and jump in one foot awkwardly towards the stairs, Jack holding his waist and then hishand from the outside to get him to a level he could just float around in. Hiccup sighed relieved when the slight thumping from his knee dulled to a numb sensation, easily changing his whole weight into the right leg. He swam to the border and crossed his wet arms over the concrete to anchor himself and smile up at Jack, who grinned back and sat an arm's distance from him.

"...Are you wearing trunks?" Hiccup noticed after a while how the fabric of Jack's shorts shimmered with the reflection of the light shining from underwater. Jack never wore anything water-related.

Jack stuffed his hands in the pocket of his hoodie(he'd be dead the day he didn't wear it) and stared spacely at the water. "Just in case. Don't want to lay around if something happens to you, y'know. Bad thing about swimming at night; no lifeguard"

Hiccup smiled and dug his face in the craddle of his arms. "So...you'd get in here for me?"

"Of course I would, Hic, what kind of stupid question is that" If it weren't for the paleness of his skin, Jack could've gotten away with the blush spreading through his cheeks. Hiccup chuckled and crawled his hand forward to rest on Jack's calf.

"Wouldn't you...want to get in with me?...like, now...?" He'd really be ok if Jack said no, he himself had denied Jack the sight of his scarred leg for months before he trusted him enough to not leave him for his deformity. He'd been pleasurably surprised when Jack had compared him to a specially unique snowflake, told him how beautiful he was and that he was honored Hiccup had trusted him with this.

Jack placed his own hand over the one in his leg, intertwining his fingers and rubbing the wet skin with his thumb. He seemed deep in thought, even cringed sometimes when his eyes would wander to the apparently harmless water, and Hiccup was about to tell him it was okay if he didn't want to, when the albino spoke. "I...I don't know...I mean..."

"Jack, it's okay, really, I wont force you to do something you don't want to" He smiled warmly at him and Jack returned a crooked, nervous smile of his own.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just...I'm scared" The last part had been a mere whisper, but enough for the brunet to hear in the silence of the night.

Hiccup hauled himself half-way out of the water, looking like a merman trying to crawl out of the sea, and held himself up with his arms, reaching Jack's face to plant a soft and rather wet kiss on his lips. When he broke away after a few seconds he stared at Jack's blue eyes and smiled lovingly at him. "You don't have to, I'm right here" His words were a whisper as well, as if trying not to break the delicate state Jack always found himself in in his few vulnerable moments, moments that would only happen when around the brunet. "Do you want me to help you?"

Jack stared at the bright green reflecting the few starts visible in the sky, and leaned forward to return the contact from before, hands slipping out of his pocket to hold the back of Hiccup's neck gently. "Okay"

A wet hand grabbed his as if he was made of paper, and beconed him to his feet in a crouching position before Hiccup returned to the water and he could stand straight to reverse the path they'd made, this time Jack holding onto Hiccup's hand with more force than necessary. At the beginning of the stairs, Hiccup sat down in the first step and waited for Jack to slip his hoodie off, taking the chance to bask in the way the light from the water made his pale skin appear with a twinge of blue, reminding him of a character from a book he'd read for school, something about a psychic girl who wrote her whole life in diares that her granddaughter later found and related as narrator of the book.

Jack took a deep breath and crouched down again, sitting above the steps and slowly, very slowly placing his foot in the water next to Hiccup, closing his eyes and flinching a bit.

"No, don't close your eyes" Hiccup said softly, waiting until the blue appeared back from behind his eyelids to run his hand over Jack's leg, slowly pouring small handfulls of water into his skin to get him used to the feeling. Jack breathed noisily through his nose and placed the other foot next the first, letting Hiccup repeat the process on that one as well. He felt the brunet move in the water and turned his eyes in time to receive another kiss, a sort of recompense, it seemed.

Hiccup lowered himself on the step and waited for Jack, who this time had to actually sit in the step and into the water, his feet resting in the third step, not feeling the coolnes of the water with his already wet legs. Hiccup was know leaning over him again, peppering butterfly kisses all over his face to distract him, slowly moving him further into the water and making sure Jack was conscious of the depth as he went lower, water slowly reaching his stomach and lower chest before his feet reached the actual floor of the pool. Jack straightened up and moved to hold onto the border, trying to even his breathing and not looking at the far end of the pool. Shadows in the water were just as terrifying as the idea of slipping and sinking under the surface.

Hiccup floated over to him and held his hand, kissing his cheek for good measure before hugging him. "How do you feel?"

Jack closed his eyes and inhaled softly. "Not as bad as I thought. Don't get me wrong, I'm still scared, but...I feel safe with you" He chuckled. "And to think I'm supposed to be here to make you feel safe" He then smiled sourly.

Hiccup frowned. "That's not true, you DO make me feel safe, not only with...this" He batted his hand under the water. "But that doesn't mean you have to be all strong and cool and all that macho bullshit all the time" He held Jack's cheek with his free hand. "Do you have any idea of how brave you're being right now?"

Jack pondered in the word for a moment. He remebered Hic telling him about a friend of his who had encountered a wild bear in the forest once while searching for an arrow during her archery class and how she'd managed to scare it off with her bow; now that was bravery. "Hic, really, it's just water-"

"Water that you almost, no, actually died in, water you've avoided half of your life for a perfectly valid reason, water you are standing in right now because you were able to chase your fears down a hole" He hugged Jack softly around the waist, firm enough to hold him safely in the spot and loose enough to not make him panic. "You're practically a hero right now"

Jack chuckled a bit before gasping, a sudden current of wind shaking the water and sending a wave to crash against his back, a shiver that was definitely not for the cold running down his spine. He started breathing a bit faster, and quickly wound his arms around Hiccup's shoulders, burying his face into the crook of his neck and closing his eyes tightly. "Shit, I'm sorry"

Hiccup shushed him gently. "Don't be, it's okay, you can stay like that if you want" He rubbed him soothingly, drawing snowflakes in his back, having discovered they worked better than the typical circles just because of Jack's love for snow. He cursed under his breath when the wind picked up again and sent more waves crashing against them and the walls of the pool, spraying them with small droplets of water. Jack whimpered and without thinking wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist, holding onto him, ironically, like a cat whom someone was trying to give a bath to.

Hiccup held him as well, slowly rocking him back and forth, nuzzling the side of his face to get him to look at him. When Jack found it in himself to open his eyes again Hiccup was a hair's distance away, looking at him worriedly. Before the redhead could say something along the lines of 'getting back out' Jack lunged forward and brought their mouths together, this time with a tint of desperation proper of someone who was trying to get his mind somewhere else.

Hiccup complained immediately, grabbing his waist and pulling him closer to his body, slowly working his tightly shut mouth open and worming his tongue inside, coaching Jack's own to move against his. It seemed to work; Jack returned the gesture as soon as his jaw relaxed and it served as well to relax some of his other muscles, his back slouching a bit forward and the grip on the freckled shoulders consisting more on hands than the whole arm and shoulder being stiff. For a moment Hiccup thought about the fact they were practically making out in a public-private pool, but then he saw that most of the windows facing the backyard were non-lit, and the ones that were had been covered by curtains a long while ago. On the other hand he didn't feel particularly like giving a fuck at the moment.

Their tongues danced together for a good while, before Jack pulled away to breath, his face flushed and giving Hiccup the chance to appreciate the few freckles covering his cheekbones. He couldn't stare for long, however, when Jack dove back in for more, tangling his hand in auburn hair to scratch at his scalp. Hiccup groaned and deepened the kiss, pushing Jack against the slightly prickly concrete of the border, cushioning it with his hands for good measure. Jack moved his hands from holding onto Hiccup's shoulder down and around his arm to hold him from behind, dragging his blunt nails slowly over the tan skin. Hiccup hummed at the sensation of nails over his wet skin, and pushed his body flush against Jack, groaning at how cold the albino was against his own heated skin.

Jack seemed to be more relaxed, his mind drifting off to the feeling of the warm tongue rubbing his own and the firm body against his. The gentle sway of the water around him plus the fact that they combined weight was held only by Hiccup's foot prompted his bodies to move, they already practically glued hips moving against each other, bringing a hiss from both of them. 

Hiccup pulled away and started mapping the expanse of Jack's neck with a trail of kisses, down his shoulder and over his collarbone, where he proceded to nibble at the wet skin. Jack whined and grinded his hips faster against Hiccup's, receiving a moan as well as a sharp bite that was sure to leave a mark. Untangling his hand from Hiccup's hair, Jack helped him hold his weight by gripping the rounded border overlapping the wall of the pool, holding himself a bit angled backwards to push his groin better against Hiccup's.

"J-Jack, what are you doing...?" Hiccup panted, leaning backwards as well to get a better angle himself despite his questioning.

"It's-ah-it's distracting me" Jack bit his lip and pulled Hiccup closer, his legs still wrapped around the brunet's waist. "From the water"

Hiccup noted that indeed, Jack's body was not trembling anymore from the fear the water hitting him gave him, but rather from the blood rushing faster throughout his body, heating him up and giving him a lovely pink shade. He nodded and moved his hips in a fast and short motion, practically humping what part of Jack's hips he could reach from their position, that just so happened to be Jack's ass. The motion prompted a moan from the albino, even more so when one of the hands holding his waist trailed down to his shorts and slowly slid one side down his hipbone, caressing the revealed skin before crossing over and repeating the move with the other side. When his trunks where on his thighs, half-hard member twitching at the massaging feeling of the water surrounding it, Hiccup held Jack's legs and untangled them from his waist, shooshing him gently when the teen yelped and scrambled to hold himself to the border with both hands, his torso floating over the surface and legs stretched as Hiccup slowly pulled the shorts off of him and settled them next to them out of the water.

As soon as he was left completely bare, Jack wound his legs back around Hiccup's waist, moaning at the way the soft fabric of the brunet's shorts rubbed against his lenght. He could feel Hiccup's own had awoken as well, even if the distortion of the light crossing the water concealed the bulge. He dragged his legs down, taking the trunks with him as he went, until they were low enough Hiccup's cock was free as well, but not so low they'd have to separate again to need them off as well.

Hiccup was quick to bring their mouths together again, just in time to catch the loud moan Jack made at the feeling of their cocks rubbing together swiftly underwater, Hiccup's hips thrusting harder than before, even moving Jack upwards a few inches with each move. Feeling bold, he moved one of his hands to catch both their members, pumping his hand agonisingly slow, making Jack whimper against his mouth and jerk his hips unrhythmically against his hand. When he noticed the water getting the slightiest bit turbid around his hand, he released both of them before any could come, Jack whining but deciding to attack his neck instead, quickly changing his hands from the border to Hiccup's shoulders, hawling himself a bit higher over him. 

Hiccup took the chance and slid his hands to hold Jack's thighs more firmly, inching his fingers forward until they found his entrance, taking advantage of the water and pushing a finger in. Jack mewled against his skin and wriggled his hips down, the burn from not being used to be on the receiving end feeling strangely nice against the cool water leaking into him along with Hiccup's finger. Seeing at how Jack didn't mind the intrusion, Hiccup started thrusting in and out, crooking every now and then to brush against Jack's sweet spot.

When Jack jerked particularly hard from one of the times he brushed his prostate, Hiccup felt his muscles relax after the spasm, taking the chance to add another finger and start the scissoring motion that worked so well on himself on a normal situation. Jack grunted and grinded against him, getting Hiccup knuckle-deep inside of him, wrapping a hand around Hiccup's cock to get him off as well. Being just a tad smaller than Jack in size, Hiccup didn't bother with a third finger,just pulling out the ones stretching Jack and gently taking the pale hand off of his dick, guiding it to Jack's opening, pecking him softly before slowly pushing in.

Jack keened from the stretching, Hiccup hurrying to pepper kisses over his face, trying to soothe him while he made his way in in a single sweep. "A-are you okay?"

"Yeah...just-oh shit-just not used t-to it" Jack smiled wetly, a few tears cornering in his eyes not having time to fall as Hiccup lovingly kissed them away. He chuckled at the ticklish sensation it gave him, gasping when he felt Hiccup's hips flush against his. He was all the way in already.

"I could swear you're supposed to react a bit more to having something shoved up your ass" Hiccup raised an eyebrow at him, Jack laughing and nipping his nose playfully.

"Don't worry, it feels great, really" He wriggled his hips for emphasis, moaning at the feeling of fullness. "But you're so cute it blows my mind away"

Hiccup had the bad luck of being indeed a hopeless cutie, and his face got redder faster than a traffic light in a high-concurrence way. "Shut your mouth, you porcelain doll, you have nothing against me"

Jack chuckled and raised himself a bit before lowering down on Hiccup's cock, pushing him forward at the same time with his feet over his hips. Hiccup moaned and bent down slightly to latch his mouth to one of Jack's hard nipples, nipping and sucking in rhythm with the up-and-down motion of Jack's body. Jack held his head firmly against his chest, burying his face in the auburn mop of hair and muffling his moaning against it, moving faster by the minute until his whimpers prompted Hiccup to grab his hips and start helping him go faster yet. The erratic movement of their bodies made the water even more agitated, the splashes reaching their heads and getting their hair and faces wet, but Hiccup didn't particularly care and Jack seemed too far away from this world to notice it.

The pumping of Hiccup's cock and the rubbing of his own against their bellies finally made Jack's sight fill with white speckles of light, his breath shattering in his throat as his orgasm was washed away by the water as soon as it had come, his inner walls clenching around Hiccup and getting him to finish soon after with a low grunt, pulling out slowly to let the water wash him as well. Jack slowly untangled his legs from Hiccup, standing on his own for the first time in almost an hour, his legs cramped and over-sensitive. Hiccup put an arm on either side of him, holding himself against the concrete and caging Jack against his chest.

"Wow...how did you manage to do that standing on one leg I'll never know" Jack said, a happy grin on his face as he relaxed back against the low wall, sighing when Hiccup leaned forward to brush his nose against his neck.

"I'm just that awesome, does that surprise you?" He mumbled against Jack's skin, lapping up some water drops running down his throat. "Anyway, my supernatural skills are theme for another time, how do you feel?"

Jack stopped thinking for a moment and just felt. Felt the water lapping his body, felt the water cooling his skin, felt the warm breath over his neck and the soft hands over his hips, felt the wet hair tickling his chin and the fast thumping of a heart against his own. He smiled and dove underwater, staying a few seconds before springing back up, shaking his head to get rid of the excess water. "I'm okay, for now, at least...as long as you're here and...well...I don't stay too long under the surface or..." He gulped. "...near the deep end"

"Don't worry Jack" Hiccup grabbed Jack's trunks and helped him back in them, pulling his own back up. "This doesn't have to be so fast, we can take our time, one step at a time, okay?"

Jack hummed and went for a kiss, just taking his time to get used to the idea. As long as he was with Hiccup he honestly thought he could do it. Not having him at his side was worse than death, and he could attest to that. For now, he just wanted to cling to him and let the water wave around him, as if it was, in its own way, saying sorry. Jack decided to give it a chance, especially if there would be more like this one.


End file.
